The Trance Of Mind - Chap. 1
by SilverSpade
Summary: Trunks and Pan get ready for their big day tommorow!


The Trance Of Mind

## The Trance Of Mind - Chapter One

* * *

My third fic at fanfiction.net! This is another sequal to The Edge Of True Love and The Way Of  
Love. They're both at fanfiction.net...check 'em out. Well...this should be long...I seriously  
don't like chapters...so like my others, this will be a one fic fic (LoL). Well enjoy... 

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT (what if I did? ^_^), I just write good fics  
about them! 

* * *

It was the happiest time for Trunks and Pan...everything seem to be falling straight into place  
whenever they needed. They understood that all their suffering was realized by God. Everyone  
was happy because they had their place in everything. Chi Chi was given the responsibility of  
the wedding, Bulma was the bride and groom cheer. Gokuu was overjoyed when he found out that he  
was incharge of the food preperations. Goten of course was the best man. Marron was the Maid Of  
Honor. Bura had all the importance of being the groom's brother. Kuririn was going to make the  
invitation list. Everyone was going to be invited. Muten Roshi, Popo, Kamisama, The Eternal  
Dragon (Gokuu said he could try getting him to come), Oolong, Karin, and all the other  
close-but-not-close-but-close people. Basicly, what I'm trying to say is, THEIR GETTING MARRIED! 

Buruma gave Trunks and Pan their own capsule home. She knew it would be a good idea, all for  
the better to the engaged couple. She wasn't afraid if they had sex or not, which they probably  
wouldn't, because they've already done it before. Trunks and Pan especially liked the idea of  
the capsule home. Trunks thought it was a good way to sort things out, and think a little. He  
was planning on taking Pan to a cabin of the beach before getting married, kinda like a pre-marriage  
honeymoon. Pan liked it because to her...it was time alone. She loved the way Trunks cared for  
her, the way he touched her(nooooOO! Don't even think about it!). Both of them remembered the  
day that Trunks proposed to Pan. It was extremely special. Trunks had connections everywhere.  
It was so sweet that Pan couldn't help crying every three seconds. Everyone always had a hanky  
ready. 

Trunks was walking toward his capsule home that Pan and him shared. He was coming home from his  
mother's house. He stepped in his house. Pan was lying on the bed, she looked exhausted. Pan  
put her head up and noticed Trunks. She layed back down.  
"Whats up?" asked Trunks.  
"The weddings in two weeks, Why am I the only one who isn't surprised about it?."  
  
Trunks laughed. He took of his jacket, threw it on the sofa and dropped down next to her. Pan  
cuddled up next to Trunks.  
"I'm taking you somewhere tommorow." Trunks mentioned.  
"Where? Wait, wait! Let me guess, it's a surprise isn't it?"  
  
Trunks looked at her in a nodding way, but he didn't even move. She started to shaking her legs  
in the air.  
"I thought you liked surprises?!" Trunks asked.  
"I do," she turned into a seducing look, "I think they're sexy..." She giggled.  
  
Trunks lifted her up and put her on his lap.  
"Damn Pan-chan, gaining a little weight there aren't you?"  
  
Pan growled and punched Trunks in the head.  
"Gomen...gomen nasai!" Trunks pleaded.  
"That's right, who's the best looking woman in the world?!" Pan said in a cute way with her fist  
at Trunks' head.  
"Marron-chan!" Trunks laughed.  
"WHAT?!?!" Pan decked Trunks.  
"No, no, no no!!! It's...it's," looked into her eyes as silence flowed into the home, "you. You  
are the greatest looking woman in the world." Trunks whispered leaning foward.  
"You forgot greatest female kisser too." She said kissing Trunks in the lips.  
Trunks broke the kiss in a questionable way, "wait, wait, wait. What about me?!"  
"I don't know! Figure out on your own!" Pan screamed and laughed at the same time.  
  
The kiss came up again. Suddenly, the door knob started to move around. Pan knew it was her  
father, Son Gohan. She broke the kiss rapidly and pushed Trunks head down on the bed and put her  
hand over his eyes so he'd shut them. They were fake sleeping (Hehehe...^_^).  
"Oh...they're sleeping...let's leave them alone!" Gohan whispered innocently.  
Pan heard the door shut and giggled, "Hehehe...we lost them!"  
"Is that so?" Gohan popped in.  
  
Pan almost screamed as she grew red. Trunks got up and laughed. Pan eventually got up.  
"Sorry Otou-san..." Pan whispered looking down.  
"Ahh...it's ok...I know we've been bugging you alot. My mother did that to me when I was with  
Videl-chan!"  
  
Pan smiled. The three talked for a while. Eventually, Gohan left. Trunks knew their was a big  
day tommorow, Pan didn't think much of it. Trunks knew she would when they got there. But for the  
time being, they needed their sleep. So they cuddled near each other and...(drumming music)...  
(people gasping)...(silence!)...they slept.


End file.
